Campfyre llove
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: this is a story abot vampire niall (edward) and the wherewolf laylor (taylor lautner) and there love...but theres more! an- this is a spin off of hogwards and mermads.
1. Chapter 1

President nail was getting in to his hodwards robes cuz hes a teecher there. And walked into ihhs clas room.

"welcome evertone!" he sed in his senshual vice. Evry one said hellllo bac

"today we wil EXCISE ME!" HE YELLD SUDENTLY! He pointd at a student that was sitnin on a char and the desk cuz they were being rudd anf talkng. His campfire teeth were protrooding thfouth his maooth.

"NO TALKING!" "okay" respoddd the yung first year.

"AS I WAs sying" continood "we are gonna talk about thingd" he taught the 1nd yeers avout how to protect rhemselves from creept ass vampfires.

The bell rang as his wherewolve boyf walked into the clas room. All the poopuls filled out of the toom.

"hi bby" said the wherewolf, his name was Laylor Tautner.

"heyyy bby" replued Nail. They were boyfredns.

"did u c that new teacher turnin inot captan nook?£ question his bf.

"ye" replied the other as he was pakin his steaks into a bag. He had too keep them even tho he was alergic to them.

"ok" are you ready to go to hogsmeed?" they had a d8 to go c britknee bitch at hogmeed. Nail and Laylor, the boyfredns, held hands and wlkaed out of the room.

BUT THEY WERE NOT ALONE!

To be continued.

* * *

 ** _AN - fangz 4 reedin this spin off is dedcated to all the twilight fans out their! i love you all 3 kis kis - moist tolet_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2- luv afairy

They were at the concert and were dancin and stuf wen suddenlt…..nail saw moist dancin reely nicelt and goodly and hotly.

"oh lok he coot" sed nailgun. His bf layolr felt jelus but dint say anyfin.

"I need to urnait sed laylor? And he waked off sadly like a pupy that lost its owner. (geddit cuz he a wherewolve)

Nail waked ove to mist whom was now brakedancin with damp and wet.

"helo" he sed

"helo sed the other."

,,I lik ur dancin" sed nail. "its rad

"thx bby" sed the touler as he was breaking

"do you want to mate?" questoned nail

2urm you hav a bf?" oh yes…..i forgot.

Haaaah we can go ge I scream if u wan?

Okay! Sed the other one.

They left the convert and ent to Jaykes ice scream shac

Which sld iscreams

"mmmm I lik cholocate"  
"same sed nail" he ate his ace cream quikly, cuz he a vampyre. Duh

Then laylro wherewolve arrive and sees tehm. He gets jelus and wolves up. And adam and nail have to run away quicly

Late, back at nails house, wherevolve taylor comes bak and says hi to his bf

"helo" sed the wherewolve

"hey bby" replid the vampyre "he dint meen anyfin it was jusr cream!"

"it k" lid laylor they hug and stuff

But now nail has fwwlins for moist but he also liks laylor. What do?

TO B CONTUNIED!

* * *

 _ **AN- PLX LIK AND REVIWW CHEERS 3 KIS KIS - moist tolet**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the erly mornin of th next day and Moist was in his house with his besties Wet and Damp. They were in the librart reeding books when suddenly…Nail bursted into the room and grabbed Moists hand and pulled him up from the sofa.

"What are you doing, Nail?! Yelled moist, but he secretly loved it."

"Im in love with you, Moist!" replied the profesor.

"!" said wet and damp in the corner of the room as they were reeding there books and stuff.

BANG a book fell on the floor. 2

Moist grabbed nills other hand and they went upstars into moists bedroom.

2BUT WAIT£ sed moisr "YOU HAVE A BF!"  
"not anumore" reploed the vampite "I dump him cuz I love you insted"

Okay repled moist.

They took of eech others vlothes and were making out.

Vampire flung moist onto the bed and came on top of him and there bodies were pressing together in a tomantic way as most was mooning and stuff. It was very hot. Nail liked it very mcuh as nail entered moist. AAAAAAAAH CREAMED MOIST AS HE WAS ENETERED.

Afterwards they went down stairs and wet and damp joined them for ice cream…

BUT THEN

LAYLOR APPEARED AND THE ICE CREAM PLACE and sed "NAIL IM SORRY I CHEETED ON YOU I LOVE YOU"  
NAIL WAS TORN. HE DIDN'T NO WHAT TO DO . HIS HEART BELONGED TO BOTH MOIST AND LAYLOR BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW WHUCH ONT TO CHOOSE!

To b continuued

* * *

 ** _AN - DUN DUN DUN WHO WILL NAIL CHOOSE?! TEAM NAILTOILET OR TEAM NAYLOR?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN its been ages since this update but it awesome so its worth it 3 - moist toet  
ANN - THERE IS A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER 3_**

* * *

Chxptxr 4: thx dxxth

The next day was a Wednesday and Moist, Wet and Damp had to go to Hogwarts  
"urgh I don't wanna be here" said Wet sadly.  
"Well we need to have n education to get jobs and stuff" replied Moist.

"EDUCATION IS FOR LOSERS!" yelled Damp in a quiet voice.  
Then, Professor Nail appeared in front of Moist and said "hello bby" and he grabbed Moist waists but moist was like, no please!  
"what's the matter, bby" he said as he let go.  
"you're my teacher of defence against vampires, we can't do this"  
"but I love you, bby;  
"no you don't; and the threesome walked off.

In the defence against vampires lesson, Professor Nail taught them about stakes and knifes and how to kill vampires. But Moist wasn't listening, he was distracted by the colour of Nail's eyes. Wet and Damp noticed this and they whispered to each other.  
;I have an idea Damp"  
"oh ye?" replied Damp.  
"they need to sort their relationship out because I ship them."  
"same they are my OTP"  
;I read online that if we lock someone in a broom closet then they fall in love quicker"  
"okay"  
"what are you whispering about?" said moist  
"oh urm" Wet stuttered "ice creams"  
"oh sweet"  
"STOP TALKING" yelled the teacher!

They did, but Wet and Damp had an idea…

After the lesson, Moist stayed behind to ask Nail a question.  
"Hello, I have a question about vampires"  
"okay" said the vampire as he was packing away  
"are they all total dickweeds?"  
"EXCUSE ME?!" replied Nail. His face was red in anger, which was very different to his pale vampire face.  
"you heard me" said Moist, clicking his fingers.  
"yeah well…you're a poophead!"  
"STOP THIS!" yelled Wet and Damp. Moist and Nail looked around and glared at them.  
"what do you want?" they said.  
"WE WANT YOU TO GET ALONG!"

Suddenly, without anyone expecting it, Wet and Damp shoved them into a cupboard that was just sitting there.

"Now you need to get along!" said Wet and Damp accomplishingly.

"OH NO!" said Nail.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Wet and Damp walked away and went to get ice cream.

"Now what?" Moist and Nail were in a cupboard for what felt like hours. They were so close their knees were touching and Moist could feel Nail's breath on his forehead. It smelt minty.  
"Urgh, Laylor is gonna be soooo mad, we have a date tonight" said Nail. Moist sighed, he knew he would never be able to fight for Nail's love, he couldn't fight with a werewolf! He was crazy, but he wasn't that crazy. Yet he couldn't help but feel a connection or a link between him and Nail….

"Can I ask you something, Nail?"  
"…Yeah, sure, we're stuck in here so why not" Moist could feel Nail's eyes roll.  
"Do you really love me?"

There was a pause. Then Nail sighed.  
"I think so, but I also love Laylor" Moist flinched at the name.  
"It's okay, Nail. I get it" Moist smiled and put his hand up to Nail's cheek and stroked him gently. Nail's hand went up to Moist's hand and held it gently. He had remarkably smooth hands. Moist was going to ask what kind of moisturizer he used but he felt something pressing up against his lips. It was Nail's lips. They were kissing.

Moist's mind was racing. He never thought that Nail would do this again. He felt himself going hard and hoped to God that Nail wouldn't be able to tell. But he knew that he would, Nail's whole body was pressed up against him now and he could feel everything. Nail's hands were slowly going under Moist's shirt and touching him slowly. Moist tensed and Nail stopped.

"Are you okay?" he whispered gently. If Moist wasn't in love before he was now. (Because consent is sexy)  
"Yeah, you have cold hands" Moist replied, thinking he sounded stupid.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Nail said. "I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do"

Moist felt a twinge in his heart, was he in love with Nail? Or was it that being trapped in a cupboard with him was making him feel weird?

Moist leaned upwards to were he hoped Nail's lips were. As they touched Nail grabbed Moist by the waist and kissed him, hard. All Moist could think of at that moment was how much he wanted him and how much he wanted this. He let Nail slide of his shirt and touch his body. His hands were gentle this time and Moist resisted the urge to tense when the coldness touched him.

Nail lowered his hands and reached into pocket and pulled out two things: a condom and some lube (safety first)

"I've never done this before" said Moist, timidly.  
"It's okay" replied Nail in a seductive voice.

Moist wanted him more and more by the second, his Lincoln log throbbed. He could feel Nail's schlong through the four layers between them. His hole longed to be filled.

"Take me" he whispered.  
"okay"

Nail turned Moist's body around so that his face was facing his back. Nail kissed and caressed him all over, his hands getting lower and lower. Moist was getting nervous now as Nail's hands were touching his plump curvaceous onions. Moist moaned in pleasure. He felt something go up his hole. It was too small to be his schlong. So what was it?

"Nail? What is that?"  
"my finger ;)" he winked. Moist couldn't deny that it felt good.

Moist was confused. Why does this feel good?  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"All the better to fuck you with"  
"What?"

He could feel something else now. Was that two fingers? Now, three? Wow! Was that his whole fist?!

"Nail!" Moist screamed. He didn't know his tushy hole could get that wide. Nail leaned in next to Moist's ear and whispered "You ready for something more?"

Nail put the condom on his meat wrench and spread lube over it. Moist looked down and saw it. The shaft was long and shaft-like, the head was bulbous and pink. It looked like the tip of a mushroom. A pink mushroom that was sexual and delicious. The hair of his pubes was like a forest of curly and long hair like the hair on his head. Not his penis head, his actual head. His saddle bag was saggy and sexual like the backpack of a hitchhiker.

"YES!" Moist could feel Nail's blue-veined junket pumper entering his hole.

"PLEASE, NAIL! TAKE ME!" Moist was screaming now. Nail was getting faster and faster. Moist was feeling more and more pleasure.

SUDDENLY, there was light. Someone had opened the cupboard. So many things rushed into Moist's head at once. Who was it? Was it Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore? Was it Laylor, ready to kill him for doing the do with his boyfriend?

"FINALLY!" it was Wet and Damp  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Nail. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY?!"  
"it's time to go home Moist" said Wet.  
"Okay" so Moist got out of the cupboard and went home.

* * *

 _ **AN HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT AND STUFF THX 3 - MOIST TOLEY**_


End file.
